Party Central
Party Central is a Pixar short film based on Monsters University. After being premiered at the 2013 D23 Expo, it was released with the theatrical release of Muppets Most Wanted on March 21, 2014.Disney to showcase new Pixar short 'Party Central' in front of 'Muppets Most Wanted' - EXCLUSIVE Plot Mike and Sulley are visiting Monsters University for the weekend to see how their Oozma Kappa fraternity brothers are doing. The group is throwing its first party, but no one has shown up. However, Mike and Sulley have a plan to liven up the house. Using a borrowed door station, they sneak into a party at the Roar Omega Roar fraternity and steal all of its food and guests to fill the Oozma Kappa house. The supply runs take them through the closet doors of a married couple's bedroom, repeatedly disturbing their sleep. Once they have the party fully stocked, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles' mother Sheri walks in on it while doing a load of laundry. She is angry with the fraternity, but only because they did not invite her. After lighting a bonfire on the lawn, Sheri introduces the crowd to "door jamming." This is jumping from the roof with the help of two doors to land safely on the lawn. The guests congratulate the Oozma Kappas along with Mike and Sulley for putting together a great party. In a post-credits scene, the husband and wife wake their son up and ask if they can sleep with him. They said that there is a monster in their closet, to which their son replies, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Cast *John GoodmanJust Released: First Look at Party Central Short: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Billy Crystal: Mike Wazowski *Dave Foley: Terry *Sean Hayes: Terri *Joel Murray: Don Carlton *Charlie Day: Art *Peter Sohn: Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Julia Sweeney: Ms. Squibbles *Nathan Fillion: Johnny Worthington III *Bobby Moynihan: Chet Alexander *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Mom *James Kevin Ward: Dad Release Party Central was made to be included on the home video release of Monsters University, but was given a theatrical release instead.Twitter“Animation Fascination” Episode 47: Monsters University Orientation with Chris Chua and Austin Madison The short premiered at the D23 Expo 2013.D23 Expo: ‘Monsters University’ Short Announced, Will Be Attached To ‘The Good Dinosaur’ It was set to be released with the theatrical release of The Good Dinosaur. After The Good Dinosaur was pushed back to November 2015, there had been no official word on when the short would be released. On January 7, 2014, it was announced that it would be theatrically released with Muppets Most Wanted. Rating Party Central has received a PG rating from the MPAA for "some reckless behavior", unlike the two Monsters, Inc. films which are both rated G.'Need for Speed', 'Blended', 'Enemy' and 'Party Central' in Today's MPAA Ratings Bulletin It is Pixar's first PG-rated short, and also the first animated short film owned by Disney to have that rating since 1990's Roger Rabbit short film Roller Coaster Rabbit.'Monsters University' Short 'Party Central' Clip and Photos Gallery Monsters University Party Central Sneak Preview - Official DisneyPixar HD|Operation Party Central Party-Central-Poster-tumblr.jpg|Poster Party-Central-Short.jpg MU - Party Central.jpg Party Central.jpg 8.jpg Party_central_monsters_university_mom.jpg Party-Central-Squishy-MoviesDisney.jpg Party-Central-Party-MoviesDisney.jpg 2014-party-central-05.jpg 2014-party-central-04.jpg 2014-party-central-03.jpg 2014-party-central-02.jpg pc.png References Category:Animated shorts Category:Monsters University Category:Pixar shorts Category:2014 shorts